Dave Litten
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |appearance.first = |appearance.last = |appearance.list = show }} Dave Litten was a character in The Bill, who appeared from the 1983 pilot episode Woodentop until 1984, with a guest appearence in 1986. He was played by Gary Olsen. Character Biography PC Dave Litten served during the early years at Sun Hill. He puppywalked Jim Carver on his first day at the station and was dismayed when Jim clipped a teenager around the ear. Litten was ambitious and not lacking in self-belief; he could also be quite bigoted in his views. He preferred a firm policing style rather than the 'social worker' approach of some of his colleagues. Litten was totally committed to the job though and wasn't afraid to get stuck in. His ego could sometimes get in the way of common sense, which made him an easy target for wind ups, but he retained his sense of humour and cheeky charm (for the most part). There was something going on with June Ackland, although when he stood her up for a date to watch the football, she poured a pint over his head. Desperate to join CID and exert his superiority over the Uniform woodentops, Litten pulled out all the stops to impress DI Galloway. His eagerness was often misplaced and when he attempted to score Brownie points by taking information on a series of armed robberies directly to Galloway, he was reprimanded by both the DI and Bob Cryer. Eventually a successful board led to him being temporarily seconded to CID, whereupon he began lording it over his old mates in Uniform. However, his eagerness to prove himself to the department led to frequent mistakes and it wasn't long before he felt the rough edge of Galloway's tongue. Investigating the theft of a valuable necklace, Litten relied on the word of a snout who contacted him by telephone to say that he could point out the burglars. In fact he was only interested in the reward money and led Litten to two innocent suspects, but by the time the rookie detective realised he'd been set up, the wheels of justice were in motion. Galloway had to intervene to stop Litten making a bigger fool of himself. A couple of weeks later Boy Blunder struck again, when he handed a car from the pound over to someone who wasn't the rightful owner. Litten's failure to ask for ID resulted in another reprimand from Galloway. He still had a lot to learn. These mistakes weren't enough to stop him being accepted on the trainee investigator course though, which prompted his departure from Sun Hill. Litten later returned for Brownlow's clerk's retirement party in 1986. Service Record * Police Constable (1983-1985) Sun Hill * Trainee Investigator Course - CID Family and Relationships * Brief fling with June Ackland Notes Litten was one of five characters who continued to the series from the pilot episode Woodentop. Litten, Dave Litten, Dave Litten, Dave Litten, Dave Category:Sun Hill Personnel